


Дождя много не бывает

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано для Фандомной битвы-2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дождя много не бывает

Пьяный Занзас - это было редкое зрелище.  
До сих пор по-настоящему пьяным Ямамото его не видел ни разу, хотя в варийском особняке бывал регулярно и Занзаса успел повидать всяким. Однажды видел даже голым.  
Сотню раз вваливался к Сквало без предупреждения и ничего, а на сто первый умудрился застать Сквало в постели с Занзасом.  
Это должно было шокировать, но не шокировало.  
Заподозрить Сквало в гомосексуальных наклонностях было сложно, Занзаса так и вовсе невозможно, а вместе с тем не было ничего в мире естественней, чем эти двое в одной постели. Ни к одной женщине они все равно не будут испытывать и десятой доли того, что испытывают друг к другу.  
И еще это было красиво.  
Ямамото никогда не задумывался, как это выглядит - когда трахаются два мужика. Казалось, неприятное должно быть зрелище.  
Но худой, подвижный как ртуть Сквало всегда завораживал Ямамото: казалось, это не человек, а овеществленный ураган. Для человека Сквало был слишком красив и слишком необычен. А эти белые волосы - ну, не бывает у людей таких волос.  
Смешно, конечно. Они со Сквало достаточно времени провели вместе: тренировались, пили, ходили по борделям, выезжали на совместные миссии. Ямамото лучше других знал, что Сквало такой же человек, как все. Иногда сильный, а иногда и слабый, порой очень уязвимый. Обычный человек. И все равно Ямамото видел в нем не человека, а ожившую стихию.  
Смешно, романтично, глупо.  
Но сознаваться в этом Ямамото и не собирался, он привык многое держать в себе. За его вечными улыбками люди мало что замечали.  
О Занзасе Ямамото особо никогда не думал. Но оказалось, раздетый он куда интереснее, чем одетый.  
И вместе они смотрелись отлично. Картины бы с них писать. Белые волосы и черные. Смуглое, испятнанное шрамами, сильное тело - и рядом поджарое, гибкое, бледнокожее. Они были прямо как инь и янь.  
Не совсем то, что стоит сейчас вспоминать. Не хватало еще возбудиться, словно шестнадцатилетний сопляк.

Вот пьяным он Занзаса не видел. Сказать по правде, Ямамото даже подозревал, что Занзас вообще не пьет, а неизменный стакан с виски - всего лишь часть его имиджа, нечто вроде цветных перьев в волосах.

А теперь Занзас, вдрызг пьяный и мокрый, сидел на краю бассейна. Алое перышко лениво покачивалось на воде.  
Облепившая тело мокрая рубашка была расстегнута на безволосой груди.  
Странный он все-таки. Итальянец, жгучий брюнет, а на теле волос почти нет. Бреет? Или от природы так? Или это у него после заморозки?  
Ямамото нравилось, что он такой. Волосатость иных европейцев его даже смущала.  
Что за бред порой лезет в голову?

Ямамото остановился рядом с Занзасом.  
\- Ты как? Пойдем в дом, тебе нужно переодеться.  
Протянул руку, предлагая помочь подняться.  
Занзас глянул на него снизу вверх. Солнце отразилось в красноватых глазах, придавая им винный, рубиновый оттенок. Необычные у него глаза.  
И сам он...  
Если Сквало - ураган, бушующий шторм, град и ливень, то Занзас - угрюмый огонь. Он может быть пожаром, сжигающим все вокруг, а может - уютным пламенем, пляшущим в камине.  
Обычно Ямамото не мыслил так витиевато. Но сейчас его несло.  
\- Мелкий, да ты пьян, - сказал Занзас даже с некоторым удивлением, - Ты сколько выпил?  
Ямамото слегка обиделся.  
\- Это ты пьян. Пошли, помогу до особняка дойти.  
Занзас засмеялся, глядя на него. Веселый Занзас - это было редкостью куда большей, чем Занзас пьяный. Ямамото понравился его смех. Не угрожающий, не угрюмый. Просто смех.  
Оказывается, Занзасу тоже бывает весело. Особенно, когда перед ним стоит вконец пьяный парень в отличном костюме.  
Чем не повод посмеяться? Ямамото тоже засмеялся - от души, искренне. Вот они, могущественные люди, владеющие приличным состоянием, контролирующие легальный и нелегальный бизнес, вот они торчат на бортике бассейна и того и гляди свалятся в воду. Два пьяных придурка, одевающиеся у лучших портных. Чем они отличаются от каких-нибудь дельцов, о которых пишут в журнале "Форбс"? Разве что тем, что не стыдятся сами марать руки в крови, не перекладывают ответственность на других.  
Интересно, сколько денег у Занзаса? Тсуна, наверняка, в курсе, но вряд ли стоит задавать подобные вопросы Тсуне, ему это может быть неприятно. В конце концов, вдруг Занзас владеет большей частью вонгольских активов. Он ведь должен был что-то унаследовать после смерти Девятого.  
Или его лишили наследства подчистую? Не только власти, но и денег? Взяли с улицы с голым задом и таким же в итоге выпнули?  
Надо спросить у Сквало, вот уж кто знает точно.

\- А ты забавный, - сказал Занзас, - Дождичек. Иди сюда.  
И дернул Ямамото за руку.  
Они оба свалились в бассейн.

Занзас помог Ямамото вынырнуть. Ошеломленный, тот жадно глотал воздух.  
\- Ты...  
\- Что? - сказал Занзас насмешливо.  
От него шел жар. Он, черт его дери, был горячим, как грелка.  
Он, что, болен? Или это из-за Пламени?  
Тсуна никогда таким не был, даже в гиперрежиме, а ведь Тсуна сильнее Занзаса.  
Ямамото положил руки Занзасу на плечи. Так проще было оставаться на плаву.  
Плечи были как кипяток. Только сейчас Ямамото понял, почему у Сквало так часто появляются ожоги.  
Бесится Занзас, или у него это от возбуждения?  
Возбуждение-то имелось в наличии, стояк Занзаса очень недвусмысленно упирался Ямамото в бедро.

Все это было так странно.

Запах Занзаса - запах виски и разгоряченного тела - кружил голову.  
Красноватые глаза, мокрые ресницы, слипшиеся стрелками.  
Влажная прядь, прилипшая ко лбу.  
Пятна шрамов. Хотелось дотронуться, проверить, какие они на ощупь. Может, даже проверить языком.  
Ох, не стоило столько пить, это точно.  
Ямамото прижимался так тесно, что чувствовал, как Занзас дышит.  
Занзас перехватил его за талию. То есть не совсем за талию.  
\- Не утони, Дождик.  
Целовался Занзас властно. Он все так делал, в общем-то. Ямамото готов был поспорить, этот тип даже в сортире сидит с царственной мордой.  
Впрочем, Ямамото не имел ничего против властности. Самолюбие его это не задевало совершенно.  
У поцелуя был вкус виски.

Ямамото вроде бы и понимал, что происходит что-то странное, что его лапает мужчина, целует мужчина - при свете дня, в открытом бассейне, там, где их каждый может увидеть.  
Но Ямамото нравилось.

Странные ощущения - когда не ты соблазняешь, а тебя соблазняют. Все равно, что поменяться ролями в танце.

В Занзасе было что-то такое...  
Что-то в его запахе, в его глазах. Или это просто алкоголь был виноват?  
Ямамото не знал. Еще сегодня утром он рассмеялся бы, если бы ему сказали, что у него встанет на мужчину. Но сейчас он хотел Занзаса.  
Он все-таки дотянулся и обвел языком темный шрам возле уха. Кожа была шершавой. Наверное, болело это по-зверски, когда было свежей раной.  
Занзас вопреки ожиданиями не отстранился. Подставил щеку, позволяя вылизывать свою кожу. И Ямамото лизывал, целовал, прикусывал. Обнимал жаркое сильное тело и почти терял голову.

\- Хэээй! - раздался вдруг громкий голос. - Занзас, ты охренел вконец?  
Проклятье. Ямамото напрягся. Причиной их ссоры он быть не хотел.  
Они цапались по сто раз на дню, но...  
Но.  
\- Ты имеешь что-то против? - сказал Занзас почти спокойно.  
Но Ямамото почему-то уверен был, что Занзас на взводе.  
\- Блядь, он салага совсем!  
\- Мне двадцать, - сказал неожиданно задетый Ямамото.  
Сквало выругался вполголоса.  
Он раздевался. Ямамото подумал, что Сквало собрался лезть за ними в воду, будто они сами из бассейна выбраться не могли.  
Но когда Сквало снял трусы, Ямамото засомневался в своих умозаключениях.  
И засмотрелся.  
Сквало был как видение.  
Или как привидение. Хотелось сказать: "не стой на солнце, испаришь же". Бледный, с белыми волосами - призрак, а не человек.  
Ямамото любил его. Он всех сейчас любил, и разъехавшихся гостей, и Тсуну, и Гокудеру, и Рехея. Ламбо и того любил.  
А Сквало, как ни крути, сыграл в жизни Ямамото очень важную роль. Не отец сделал из Ямамото мечника, и не тренировки Реборна, и не необходимость быть хранителем Тсуны. Он избрал этот путь, потому что захотел победить Сквало.  
А оказалось, выбрал не сиюминутную победу, а целую жизнь.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - сообщил Ямамото в пространство.  
Занзас заржал.  
Ямамото засмеялся тоже. Ему было хорошо.  
Сквало хмыкнул и соскользнул в воду. И Ямамото невольно потянулся к нему. Он уже запутался в том, кого он хочет.  
Сквало выглядел трезвым, но взгляд у него был бешеный, и губы растянуты были в недоброй акульей улыбке. И от него будто волна шла - прямо-таки фонило от него взрывной неистовой силой. Таким Сквало обычно бывал в бою. И Ямамото любил его таким.  
Нормальный человек, пожалуй, чувствовал бы себя встревоженным, будучи зажатым между этими двумя сгустками энергии. Ямамото подумал об этом и снова засмеялся. Ему нравилось. Ему так нравилось, как ничто и никогда.  
Ямамото казалось, он подзаряжается от них, как батарейка, зажатая между плюсом и минусом.  
Интересно, кто из них плюс?  
Ямамото понял, что его раздевают, лишь когда увидел, как пиджак его идет ко дну. Пистолет в кармане - неплохое грузило. А привычка носить оружие так небрежно - да, глупая привычка.  
В четыре руки они расправились с его шмотками очень быстро, Ямамото и сказать ничего не успел, как остался без трусов. Горячая рука Занзаса обхватила его член. О, это стоило испорченного костюма и чего угодно стоило. Ямамото казалось, наконец-то он понял и почувствовал то, о чем ему однажды по пьяни проболтался Сквало. Пламя Ярости - чертовски притягательная штука. Невероятно притягательная.  
Странно, что не все это замечают.

Рука Занзаса по-хозяйски ласкала член Ямамото.  
А Сквало, все так же нехорошо усмехаясь, прижался всем телом, и Ямамото потянулся к нему, вдохнул его запах, такой, в общем-то, знакомый. Привычный.  
Целовался Сквало так же самоуверенно, как Занзас. Как эти двое умудряются хоть иногда ладить - при их-то самомнении? Ямамото погрузился в ощущения, позволяя Сквало трахать свой рот языком. Голова была тяжелой, и мысль о то, чтобы проявить инициативу, как-то отступила на второй пплан. Инициативы тут и без него хватало.  
Проще было получать свой кайф и не рыпаться.  
Его вертели как куклу - туда, сюда. Ямамото не понимал, что с ним делают. Их руки были повсюду. Потом он обнаружил, что лицом уткнулся в волосы Сквало и дышит их ароматом. Волосы едва заметно пахли шампунем и, кажется, табачным дымом. Это было странно. Ямамото был уверен, что Сквало не курит.  
Сквало, кажется, держался за поручни лестницы. А впрочем, Ямамото уже ничего не понимал. Занзас что-то делал с ним, но что?  
Тугая горячая плоть обхватила его член, и тогда до Ямамото дошло. Занзас помог ему засадить Сквало. Помог, мать вашу! Как малолетке-девственнику, который по неопытности не может найти нужную дырку у подружки.  
Но было слишком хорошо, чтобы стыдится.  
Внутри Сквало было так тесно, так горячо, и Ямамото двигался в нем, цепляясь руками за его худые плечи, дыша его запахом. Вбивался по самые яйца, бездумно наслаждаясь тем, о чем раньше даже подумать не мог.  
Это же Сквало.  
Ему Ямамото верил больше, чем себе. Если Сквало позволяет это делать, значит, все нормально. Значит, можно.  
И Ямамото любил его. Может, не в сексуальном смысле, но любил.  
То есть теперь уже и в сексуальном тоже.  
Ямамото запутался. Все казалось неважным, кроме тесной задницы Сквало, его запаха, его вездесущих волос.

А потом в его собственный анус проникли горячие пальцы. Ямамото дернулся, рефлекторно сжимая мышцы. Это было неприятно.  
Когда пальцы сменило кое-что покрупнее, это стало не просто неприятно. Ямамото рванулся, но всего лишь уткнулся в спину Сквало. А тот застонал под ним и сам подался назад, насаживаясь на член Ямамото.  
Ладони Занзаса легли на бедра Ямамото, почти обжигая. Прямая кишка была однозначно против большого чужеродного предмета, вторгшегося внутрь. Ямамото стиснул зубы.  
Но Сквало сжал мышцы, и это как-то компенсировало неудобства.  
Ямамото выдохнул, обнимая Сквало.

В движениях Занзаса был определенный ритм, и Ямамото невольно подстраивался под него. Член Занзаса вбивался в его задницу, резко, грубо, и Ямамото вынужденно двигался внутри Сквало в том же безжалостном темпе.  
Впрочем, казалось, Сквало не имеет ничего против. По крайней мере, стонал и матерился он с явным одобрением.  
Сквало опустил одну руку - живую, правую. И Ямамото краем глаза увидел, как Занзас в воде дотянулся до руки Сквало, и переплелись бледные и смуглые пальцы. Неожиданный, слишком интимный жест. В каком-то смысле это было куда интимней, чем засадить член в зад.

Занзас жарко дышал ему в затылок.  
Ямамото подался назад, прижимаясь к его горячему телу. Занзас хмыкнул, обхватывая его свободной рукой, укусил чуть ниже уха. Прошелся по шее, явно оставляя засосы.  
\- Подрочи ему, - выдохнул хрипло. - Что ж ты такой неласковый, Дождик? Подрочи отбросу.  
До Ямамото дошло. Он выпустил плечи Сквало, провел ладонями по его телу, невольно ощупывая нити шрамов. Он любил шрамы Сквало. Может, это было глупо, даже наверняка было. Но кому какое до этого дело?  
Никому и никакого.  
Ямамото обхватил возбужденный член Сквало. Чувствовать, как он напрягается и пульсирует в ладони, - это было нечто. Ямамото никогда раньше не приходилось дрочить не себе, а кому-то другому.  
Сквало трахал его руку с тем же темпераментом, с каким обычно дрался. Толком не приходилось ничего делать. Хотя Ямамото и старался ему дрочить так, как делал бы себе.

Занзас кончил с низким стоном. Ямамото чувствовал, как густая струя семени ударила внутри. И это было так странно. И возбуждающе.  
Сквало дернулся, сжимая мышцы, и Ямамото кончил. И почувствовал, как Сквало изливается в его ладонь.  
Надо же. Кончили втроем одновременно. Ямамото и не знал, что так бывает.

Здорово же. Здорово.

\- А ты ничего, - сказал Занзас. - Пойдешь к нам? В Варию, а? На хрена тебе сдался Савада?  
\- Я не понял, - откликнулся Сквало неожиданно агрессивно, - с каких пор ты кадровым вопром занялся?  
\- С недавных. Заткнись, отброс. Ну, Дождичек?  
\- В Варии же есть Дождь, - сказал Ямамото.  
\- Дождя много не бывает, пацан.  
\- Тсуна мой друг, - выдал Ямамото серьезно. - Я его не брошу.  
Занзас заржал.  
\- Дождь всегда Дождь, да, пацан?  
\- Ты о чем, босс?  
\- Ни о чем, отброс, заткнись. Ну, что, повторим? На бис?  
"Для Савады", - подумал, но не сказал. Дождь всегда слишком серьезен, на хорошую забаву и Сквало-то не подбить, не то что этого смешного мальчишку.

\---

\- Не стоит, Десятый, - сказал Гокудера.  
Но Тсуна все-таки отдернул шторы. Полюбовался ясным небом, трепещущей под порывами ветра листвой. Троицей в бассейне.  
Занзас поднял голову и хищно осклабился. Тсуне показалось, что Занзас его видит, и улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Надеюсь, они не утонут, - сказал Тсуна, отходя от окна.  
\- Тебя это не возмущает?  
\- А должно? Не переживай, Хаято. Это же Занзас. Если он чем-то мне не досадит, день для него потерян.  
\- Там наш Ямамото.  
\- Ну, и что? Он всегда с ними дружил, - сказал Тсуна и улыбнулся: - Или ты боишься, что Такеши научится плохому, а потом решит поупражняться на тебе?  
\- Он слишком тесно с ними общается, - пробормотал Гокудера.  
Тсуна хмыкнул, вспомнив голого Ямамото, зажатого между варийцами: да, куда уж теснее.  
Что так возмущает Хаято? Не нарушение же приличий.  
Может, то, что Такеши оказался способен на связь с мужчинами? Странно, неужели Хаято такой консерватор? К тому же Такеши всегда смотрел на Сквало влюбленными глазами, не такая уж это и новость.  
Или это ревность? Может быть, неосознанная.  
Ничего, Сквало - это одно, а Хаято для Такеши всегда значил очень много. Никуда они друг от друга не денутся.


End file.
